DeNor oneshot
by AkaChanDango
Summary: AU. A short oneshot about how Lukas (Norway) and Mathias (Denmark) met.


_Oh god, I'm going to be late._

And Lukas Bondevik was never late. _Never_. But what's worse is that he had a Bio exam today - one that he had stayed up late last night studying for, so late in fact that he had forgotten to set his alarm. And now he was going to miss his exam. So Lukas found himself rushing to get ready that morning, skipping breakfast and getting into his car in record time.

Lukas headed on his usual route to his university, going a little faster than usual to make up for lost time. He had stopped at a red light and waited for it to turn green and went when it did. When Lukas was in the middle of the intersection a red car, coming from Lukas' left started honking its horn rapidly.

Before he even knew what was happening, the red car crashed into the driver's side of Lukas' car. Lukas gasped when his head had smashed against the window, his vision blurring for a moment. His left leg had basically been resonating pain and Lukas had wondered vaguely why his air bag hadn't ejected. He didn't have much time to think on it as his eyes slipped shut.

He awoke soon after in an ambulance. His left arm was broken in two places, he had a fairly bad concussion and he needed a few stitches, the paramedic had told him. Lukas wasn't _too_ bad off but his car was completely totalled. Lukas spent three days in the hospital because of the concussion. The other man (Mathias, as Lukas would find out later from Tino's boyfriend Berwald) got off with only a busted lip and a few stitches. _His_ airbag had actually worked.

Mathias had insisted that he stay with Lukas until he was let out of the hospital - much to Lukas' displeasure and Tino's amusement. Tino came to visit Lukas once during his short stay, for which Lukas was grateful as it gave him a break from Mathias' constant jabbering.

Mathias was obnoxious, annoying and cocky but, Lukas hated to admit, he was also quite sweet. He would bring Lukas coffee and bought him an unnecessary amount of 'I'm sorry I broke your arm and totally trashed your car' presents.

Lukas was infinitely grateful when he was finally able to go home. He was free of the obnoxious Danish man at last! So imagine his surprise (and annoyance) when his younger brother Emil woke him up the next morning saying something about a weird Danish man on their doorstep and Lukas' forgiveness. Lukas didn't really know if he had understood correctly as things rarely ever made sense before his first cup of coffee, so he had followed Emil to the front door.

Mathias was sitting on the porch, one cup of coffee in each hand. He grinned up at Lukas when he saw him. "Hey Luke!"

Lukas took the coffee from Mathias' outstretched hand (With his right hand, his left arm was in a cast). "What do you want?"

"Why don't you sit?" Mathias patted the spot beside him on the porch step.

Lukas stayed standing.

Mathias sighed. "Let me take you out for lunch."

"No." Lukas' reply was instant, almost impulsive. "Thanks." He raised the coffee cup slightly before walking back inside, leaving Mathias on his porch.

Every day after that for the next two weeks Mathias would sit on Lukas' porch, each day asking if he could take Lukas out for coffee, and each day Lukas refused. But if Mathias was anything he was persistent. So one day, about the end of the second week, Lukas finally said yes. But only to keep the insufferable Dane off of his property, of course.

But coffee soon turned into lunch and lunch to dinner and by the time they were back on Lukas' porch, Lukas was finding Mathias the slightest bit less annoying. But only slightly, of course.

"See, I'm not _that_ bad."

Lukas didn't respond to that, instead saying "So are you finished now?"

Mathias grinned at him. "Oh, not quite yet."

And with that, he took Lukas' face in his hands and kissed him.

Lukas' first instinct was to kick him in the shins, which he did, and then, while Mathias was hopping around holding his wounded leg, he hit him on the head lightly, kissed his cheek and walked inside. Mathias was back on Lukas' porch the next day.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm so sorry its so short but I would really appreciate it if you would leave me a review!

I'm not sure why it did that but it was hell to fix :/ But I did it! So there you go, it should be readable now.


End file.
